


Strength In Numbers

by Lady_Pyrien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Running, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Pyrien/pseuds/Lady_Pyrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino has no motivation to run, so maybe his new app can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength In Numbers

Little bit of portmano following a plotline i saw on tumblr

Lovino pushed in his headphones and clicked on his new running app. He'd checked his weight and he wasn't happy that his new job left him sitting more often, leaving him to have gained a few pounds. He wanted to maintain his trim figure, so his options? Running. This app was supposed to help with the motivation to keep running when he was outside. He always ended up slowing down to a walk while listening to his podcasts.

However, this one app would make a difference. He hit play and heard the radio voice announce his mission. He was to collect medicine from a hospital a few miles down the road. He heard the countdown and as soon as the buzzer sounded he took off on his run. Only moment later, the zombies were after him. He could hear them shuffling after him, groaning and ready to attack.

Lovino had a fear that zombies would one day become a reality, no matter how much he knew they wouldn't. It was that one thing he hated most. So it was no wonder this app had him running. He immersed himself into the feeling of actually running from creatures of death. His heart pounded and after thirty minutes, he was feeling a it more than weak. He stumbled and stopped for a break, pausing the app long enough to catch his breath. His heart raced and he knew he'd be jumpy all night...

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he screamed, rearing his fist back into someone's face. It took a moment before he realized it wasn't a zombie, but rather a human in the real world. He gasped and pulled the headphones out, "oh my god, are you okay?"

The man groaned, "Yeah, I'm fine... Sorry I asked."

"Asked what?"

"If you were okay. You looked like you were being chased by someone trying to hurt you."

Lovino stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I was trying out this new running app that makes you feel like you're being chased by zombies."

The man snorted, "Smooth... how about you take a break and we can go get smoothies. My treat."

Lovino raised his brow, "Sure, I don't think it would hurt."

"I'm Dimas, by the way." he said as he began walking to the smoothie shop down the street.

Lovino tucked away his phone and headphones, "I'm Lovino. Sorry I hit you... I just assumed you were a zombie."

"Makes sense. I mean, what even makes you think I'm not~?"

Lovino looked at him wearily, "What?"

Dimas laughed, "kidding! Well, sort of. I played a zombie extra on that show Stumbling Corpse. My brother and I won a contest to be in it."

"Wow, hot shot celebrity, I feel intimidated now." Lovino grinned.

"Weeeell, you know how it goes, even big celebrities miss their homes and walk among the little people~"

"Was that a short joke?" Lovino asked.

Dimas laughed, "No, why would I make fun of you for being short?" he asked, opening the door, letting Lovino was in before him.

"My brother's boyfriend is relentless until I remind him he's shorter than his little brother, too."

"That's unfortunate." Dimas chuckled. He ordered his smoothie and Lovino did just after him. Dimas paid for the treat and sat down with Lovino as a table to chat some more. As they talked, they found out that they'd gone to the same highschool, just two years apart and that Lovino's good friend for most of that time was his little brother. They finished their drinks and parted way, but not without a promise to meet up at the park and go on a run together, app and all. Lovino didn't mind. There was strength in numbers.

~Lady-Pyrien


End file.
